


Same ‘Ol Song And Dance

by Novathenovsss



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cancer, Dancetale, Ending open to interpretation, Fluff, I rushed this please be nice, Reader dances, Rests, Sad but cute, Sans Remembers Resets, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: The fandom needs more Dancetale. So here you go! A cute sad oneshot of Dancetale Sans X Reader.





	Same ‘Ol Song And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. *balloons fall from the sky* I had so many different ideas when I started this out, but it’s completely different from my initial plan. It was kinda rushed and i SUCK at dance seances. So \>^</

You sat on one of the lone chairs at the club, sipping your chosen drink as the music blared and people danced and talked. 

The drink was sweet, but still burned your throat presently as it slid down. Your foot absently tapped to the current beat of the song. The dim colorful lights shined beautifully, the reflective floor shinning as well. You watched all the people and monsters dance, swaying their body’s to the rhythm. 

It was amazing how different all the dancers were. All the different styles and moves. The humans danced with happiness and excitement, they danced for fun. But the way monsters danced was different. Yes, they danced with happiness, excitement and for fun, but their dances had more. It had feeling, like they were putting all their thoughts, emotions and desires into it. Their dances told a story, a intricate and beautiful story. 

It was said that they danced with their souls. 

And it certainly showed. 

A song that you didn’t recognize but liked started to play. You tap your fingers on your cold class to the beat. You take a gulp of your liquid courage, emptying the cup, and you set it on the armrest of the chair. You stand up and walk to the dancing floor, slowly getting used to the rhythm and swaying your hips. You tap your ballerina slippers on the floor for a moment. 

You weren’t necessarily a ‘ballerina’. Your style was more a mixture of ballet and hip-hop. You wore ballerina slippers, (because they were comfy and easy to dance in) some black leggings, a ballerina skirt (NOT A TUTU) and a purple hoodie, your hair was also pulled up into a ponytail with a small French braid going through it. 

You spin around on the tips of your toes, leaping on the dance floor when you turn all the way around. You land on the tips of your toes then slide into a crouch. You flick your hair back out of your face, then slowly stand, swaying your hips and trailing your hands over your arms and over your head. 

The beat is about to drop so you prepare to ‘get down’. Heh, you almost lost balance because of your dorkyness. You smile as the beat drops and you spin and move around, hitting your feet on the ground to the beat and jerking your elbows out. Breath comes out of your mouth in hot pants as you drop to the ground for some hip-hop moves. 

As you kick your legs out and spin on your back, you feel eyes on you. Your breathing wavers as your heart speeds up, a cold sweat forming on the back of your neck. You didn’t mind when others watched you, it’s just this gaze that you felt was intense. You do a back handspring, after you land you kick up your leg over your head and spin. 

You step off the dance floor wheezing and coughing slightly. You sit back down in your chair, your chest rising and falling quickly. You can still feel that gaze on you, but you ignore it in favor of getting your lungs to stop burning. You take deep breaths. 

You knew you weren’t supposed to be dancing anymore, the doctors made that clear. But how can you stop the one thing that brings you happiness like this? Straight answer is that you won’t. You were most likely going to die anyway, so why not do what you love while you can? You wouldn’t stop dancing for anything. 

Not even for lung cancer. 

You still wish you could dance for longer then a couple minutes. It was unfair, how badly life has screwed you over. You lean your head on the back rest of the chair, closing your eyes and finally getting your breathing under control. You feel a presence in front of yourself and crack open a eye and are only slightly surprised to find a skeleton monster standing before you. 

You open both of your eyes only to blink in confusion. He smiles bashfully at you. You glance over him quickly. He has on a blue hoodie that looked like it was a wonder to snuggle up into, black track pants and blue sneakers. “uhm, hi. i saw you dancin’ out there, and uh, you were really good.” Your eyes snap back up to the pin pricks of light in his dark sockets. 

“O-oh. Heh, uh. Thanks,” you say dumbly, red blush forming over your cheeks. He chuckles and the rest of the room quite’s down. Your eyes focus on him, and, for just a moment, your chest loses the normal ache that you’ve come accustomed to. You continue to stare at him dumbly. There was something so familiar about him. Something was drawing you to him, like you already know him.

But that’s just silly talk. 

That’s what you tell yourself anyway.

“i uh,” he scratches the back of his neck and your mind immediately thinks it’s cute. “was wonderin’ if you wanted to maybe dance battle? think it’ll be fun.” 

You think it over. You wanted to, it’s been a while since you’ve had a good battle, and you’ve never danced with a monster. You smile. Your time was shortening, why not have fun?

You stand, making him take a step back. “Sure.” You pass him, walking confidently, even though you lacked it. As they say ‘fake it ‘till you make it’. You walk to wait at the dance floor for the skeleton, a hand on your hip and a smile on your lips. He stares at you for a moment, wonder shinning in his eye sockets. Eventually he walks over to the dj, napstablook? You think it was. And talks to him for a moment, glancing back at you every once in a while, like you would disappear. 

You wait and soon enough- “Ladies and....... gentlemen, we have........... another dance battle in between............. Sans the skeleton and a human. Please clear........... the floor for....... them,” the dj says, not sounding all that enthused. That name he said, Sans, it was so familiar. It made your chest ache. And not like the normal lung ache, but more like your heart, but not? 

Everyone leaves and crowds around the floor, wanting to watch. You take a breath and walk to the left side of the floor, and the skeleton, Sans, stands on the other side, across from you. You notice that his hood is up now.

The song starts of and you realize that it’s your favorite song. You blink in surprise, and Sans grins knowingly. He starts to move and you smile back, rising a brow. 

He moves around the floor with movement that left you breathless. He moves his feet in quick kicks, tapping the floor with his heels and the tips of his toes to the beat. You recognize it as hip hop, and damn, was he good at it. Eventually he makes his way over to you and dances around you. You realize that you’ve just been staring, not moving or dancing at all. 

You jump out of your daze and start to move.

You lift your arms over your head and sway your hips. You spin on your toes to face Sans and kick your leg out behind yourself, your face leaning in closer to his in response. He blushes, but keeps his dancing fluid. You do a backflip, cringing when there’s a stab of pain in your lungs, but still land and the crowd claps and whoops. You push through the pain and move your arms in what you deem dancing. 

You peek at Sans and are amazed. He’s on the ground, spinning and kicking his feet out everywhere. You want to just keep watching him, but keep dancing, despite the temptation. 

You sway your hips to the bass and move your feet to the electrical sounds, trailing your arms over your head and shoulders. Sans is back on his feet, and making his way to you. You watch him with big eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. You try and continue dancing as you watch him. 

He moves around you to stand in front of you as he dances. You smile and dance along with him. He takes your hand, and you’re only shocked for a moment. His hand is hard, but holds a small warmth. 

It felt right.

He spins you, then brings you back to his chest. Your back is pressed to his chest as you both sway to the slower part of the song. It just felt so right to dance with him, like you both knew what you were doing. The beat is about to drop and he whispers in your ear. “better keep on your toes.” You’re about to question him, but the beat drops and he spins you. You realize and get on your toes. You spin across the floor, then stop to do a back handspring, landing to crouch dance there. 

You glance at Sans to see him watching you as he dances, with bright fuzzy eye lights. You smile at him and he smiles back. 

You both move to dance close to each other again.

“You’re amazing,” you say, just loud enough for him to hear as you change your dance moves so you can dance close to him. He blushes and shrinks into his hoodie. That seems familiar to you. Something flashes in your mind, it’s of him doing the same action, only somewhere different. 

You stare flabbergasted at him, and he watches you questioningly, his bone brows drawn together in thought. “do you rememb-“ he starts to ask you but you start to cough.

You had been having so much fun that you hadn’t even noticed that your lungs were on fire, with sharp pains stabbing into them. You put a hand over your mouth, coughing into it with force that hurt your chest and throat. Sans comes to you and supports you. You lean on him as you hack. 

He’s speaking to you about breathing, but you can’t hear anything. You look at your hand and see blood. You curse under your breath once you stop coughing. Sans grabs the wrist of you bloody hand. You try to pull away, you didn’t like it when you scared people. He looks at you worried. 

“I-I have to go,” you say and pull away from him and jog off of the dance floor and out of the building. 

~

~

~

He watched you as you leave. Again. 

He watched with worried eye lights as they announced the winner, his bone brows drawn together. He knew he would find you again, he always did. You were different this time. You were more confident and more comfortable with him. 

He wouldn’t stop until he could fix you. No matter how manny times to took, he would eventually get it. 

He loved you to much to give up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I wish it was better. I don’t knoooooow. Anyway, please leave me your thoughts and constructive criticism. Oh! And if you have any questions or requests, I have a Tumblr. I promise there’s better stuff there. 
> 
> https://novathenovsss.tumblr.com/


End file.
